


Imagine

by Sysummar09



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sysummar09/pseuds/Sysummar09
Summary: Just a little something I put together one night on messenger...spur the moment thing and I thought I'd share it here too! Drop me a like or comment for any improvements you think I could make!





	

Loki pushes you backwards, his lips brushing your jaw as he trails kisses down your neck, you fall onto the bed, bouncing slightly as his weight settles over you, just millimetres away, the heat radiating from his body and sending goosebumps over you, your breathing starts to speed up as his hands trail lower, his long fingers igniting pleasure points you never knew existed…he chuckles as a small moan escapes your abused lips and you claw at his back, trying to hold back the profanities that are on the tip of your tongue. he nuzzles your neck, planting small kisses from just below your ear to your collar bone, then he bites down, not hard but enough to cause you to release a strangled moan, he laughs again, the noise a low rumble in his chest causing you to rise up, trying to gain as much contact with him as possible, trying to feel every inch, every pulse, every quiver of the god-like body above you. you grind your hips upward to meet his, causing a low moan to be released from him, his hand digging into your hip to try and keep you still beneath him. your breathing has become more ragged, your mind going completely blank. the hand on your hip trails lower, brushing the top of your thigh, you shift again, seeking contact which he torchurously denies you.

“well aren’t we eager…” he says against your lips as he brushes his against them, light, nowhere near what you want. 

“please.” you whimper between another moan.

“tell me what you desire…and you shall have it my dear mortal.”

Your head lulls backwards, digging into the pillows as his fingers play with the waistband of your panties the sensation driving you mad.

"You" you pant, biting your bottom lip in frustration.

He leans in close, biting your earlobe and forcing another moan out of you.

"I didn't quite hear that...say it again."

You whimper as his hand drifts again, every touch setting your skin on fire.

"I need you." You say, louder this time, a light moan shortly following as he nibbles at your neck again.

"What would you like me to do my pet?"

You don't even hesitate this time, the want and desire far too overwhelming.

"fuck me! Make me yours, claim me, brand me, kiss me, kill me. I don't care! Just please!"

You hear his chuckle and then moan as his hand dips lower, finally giving you what you wanted, the sweet feel of his long cool fingers as they slip between your folds and inside of you, pumping in and out, dragging you further and further into the realm of ecstacy...

 

A/N:  
this is just a random imagines that came to mind when chatting with a friend…(I read too many fanfics! *facepalms*) so don’t judge me if it’s shit…it was literally a spur the moment thing…  
I do not own the character specified in this imagine it belongs to the amazing people of marvel!


End file.
